


I Still Love You

by SymphonicFantasia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Disputes, Flashbacks, M/M, wedding setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: Memories were fickle. There were times when they would scatter to the wind like spores from dandelions children blow away. Other times, they stayed, glued to those who refused to let them go. Daichi refused to let his go,even as he brought the flowers for his ex-boyfriend's wedding.





	

“Phew. Last one.”

Daichi slumped in his seat and ran a hand down his face. It was the biggest order he has had since he first started the flower shop. Other orders were for funerals, proms, or even just small gifts for people’s significant other. _This_ order was for a _wedding_ ; his _first_ wedding. He pulled out all the stops, ordering from other shops when he didn’t have the right flowers. It had to look perfect and it would be.

“Thanks for your help, Asuka,” Daichi muttered, raising his head. “I couldn’t have done it without you.

She smiled at him. “Not a problem. I’m glad I could help. Think you’ll need extra help bringing them over tomorrow? Judai made sure he had the day off so he’s free to help us. Shou, too, now that I think about it.”

What would he do without his friends? Daichi could write a book with all the things that he wouldn’t be able to do. “That would be great. There’s so many of them. The storeroom is full, heck, even my _apartment_ is full.”

“I told you that you should have kept some of it in my house. You wouldn’t listen to me.”

He laughed. “I’m sorry. I will for the next one. _If_ we get a next one.”

Asuka came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders. “We will. Now, off to bed. I’ll lock up. You’ll need your rest for tomorrow and the Heavens know you _need_ it.”

She was right. Daichi had such dark circles around his eyes that people were questioning how he got his _makeup_  to look that good. If he told them that it wasn’t and that his work had kept him awake _this_ much, they would gasp and tell him to get some rest. Not that they could enforce it. Only Asuka had that kind of power over him. She was a cruel ice queen when she wanted to be.

Standing up, Daichi kissed her cheek and waved goodbye. His apartment was only a few feet (and some steps) away, but it felt like three miles. He raised his feet as if they were stuck in cement, each step more difficult than the last. It was a miracle that Daichi made it upstairs and into his bed. There was no time to eat, exhaustion dancing at the edge of his consciousness, ready pull him down in its inky depths.

What played in his mind before it could keep him awake. Fond memories that were like a broken record, making him feel as warm as when they happened. Gray eyes that stared at him with adoration Daichi hadn’t felt in _years_. Hands that would hold his and never felt cold, even in the dead of winter. A person who made him feel wanted and loved, something that Daichi wished he could feel again after winters of feeling dead.

Daichi pushed them away, falling back to sleep as if he were the comfiest bed in existence.

 

 

 

 

From the moment he got there, it was _chaos_. Everyone was running around, setting things up. Daichi and his small group weaved through them, setting the flowers and displays where they were meant to go. They listened to him without a problem, following orders perfectly. Things were going smoothly for them, even if the general atmosphere wasn’t the best.

“Jun! Would you look at these flowers? Aren’t they perfect?

“Yeah, Ran, they look… perfect.”

That voice.

It still did things to him that no one else could.

How his knees grew weak and chills went through his body--how he used to love hearing him whisper in his ear at night, telling him how much he loved him.

Daichi almost _didn’t_ turn around, but he did--and he wished he didn't.

Jun still looked the same way he did before they broke up. Time hadn’t affected him, preserving his looks as if he were a deity. This wasn’t fair. Seeing him again wasn’t fair to him at all.

The girl with him shook him. “Jun? Hey, did you hear me?”

Was she talking? Daichi couldn’t hear her and it didn’t look like Manjoume did either. They were too busy looking into each other’s eyes. The world around them just _stopped_ and only they existed to one another.

This was not okay. Within a million years, this wouldn’t be okay.

“Jun, if you don’t move it, you’re gonna miss getting ready for your wedding.”

Now, it _really_ wouldn’t be okay in a _billion_ years.

Daichi shoved the vase he was holding in Judai’s hands and bolted for the door. They knew what they would have to do without him saying anything. Everything was already set up! Foolproof, even. They wouldn’t need him for a long while. Daichi just… he needed to…

Daichi needed to _breathe_.

He didn’t know how long he was out on the steps of the church, his head between his knees when Asuka found him. Her hand was on his back and he took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

“You knew…”

“No, Daichi, no,” Asuka said, leaning closer to him. “I didn’t know it was Manjoume’s wedding. His fiancee and her mother were the ones who put the order in. If I knew it was him, we wouldn’t have done it.”

At least she was trying to protect him. “What am I going to do, Asuka?”

Asuka sighed. “Just… get through the wedding. Get through it and then you’ll never have to hear from him again.

 _Is_ that what he wanted? Daichi couldn’t recall whether or not that was his decision after their breakup.

All that ran through his mind was what they went through, the good and the bad. They ran through his mind like a train, enveloping him in feelings that he _wished_ he no longer had. 

* * *

_Being sneaky around Manjoume never worked. As someone who was a sneak himself, he could pick out the slightest thing wrong with someone and find out what they were up to. Luckily for Daichi, he had a lot of practice at being sneaky around his boyfriend. He knew the exact times he was weak, far too distracted with his work to pay attention to his surroundings. Even as Daichi walked through the door to their tiny studio apartment, he did it as silently as he could, closing the door behind him without even a click._

_So far so good._

_Daichi crept behind him and wrapped his arms around Manjoume's lithe body, lifting him up and spinning him around. The laughter he heard made Daichi feel bubbly and warm. He’d record the sound so he could hear it during his darkest days, letting it brighten them when he needed it._

_“Daichi! What’s the big deal?” Manjoume asked, doing his best to dig his heels into the floor beneath him. His strength didn’t compare to Daichi's._

_Laughing, Daichi finally set him down and cupped Manjoume's face when he turned to him. “They accepted my thesis to be published. Within a few weeks, my name will be in papers at colleges all over this city.”_

_Manjoume instantly jumped back in his arms, shouting and wrapping his limbs around him. “I knew they’d do it! You should have a little more faith in me. When I have a feeling, I have a feeling and it should be listened to.”_

_Daichi smiled at him, fixing his grip on Manjoume's hips. “You’re right. I should listen to you more often.”_

_“That’s right.”_

_When they kissed, Daichi swore he was flying. How Manjoume’s tender lips pressed into his, fingers digging into the lapels of his jacket. The days when they were together had been so happy and carefree. So long as Manjoume was by his side, he knew he’d be able to do anything._

 

 

 

 

_If there was a word to describe them right now, it would be cheesy. They walked hand in hand through the park, chatting idly about various things. Schoolwork, office work, what the neighbors were up to this time (they were trying to sneak another dog into their apartment), and other things. Things that no one else would be interested in because it didn’t involve their loves. But this gossip was all the rage between them. Manjoume would come home to tell him what Miranda had done at the office and Daichi would come home, claiming that Dr. Chronos was going to kill him with all the extra work and projects he was overloading him with._

_Things in their life that they wouldn’t change because they loved them. The cheesiness of their lives and how they fit every couple stereotype. How, when they passed elderly couples, they received the warmest and kindest smiles that existed. No cruel sneers or pointed fingers to judge their lifestyle. This was perfection._

_“My brothers are coming to the city next week,” Manjoume said as they stopped near an ice cream cart._

_Daichi fought back the pout that wanted to make itself known. His brothers weren’t fond of him and he wasn’t fond of them. Not in the way they tried to control Manjoume or his new life with him, not in the way they carried themselves. They were just… bad and he didn’t like them at all. “Do you want to have dinner with them?”_

_“Actually, I was hoping that you would let me say you have some sort of vicious stomach flu and I caught it,” Manjoume answered, his grin spreading from ear to ear. “That way they won’t want to see me when they come.”_

_He snorted, holding back what little he could of his laughter. “Deal. I never liked having dinner with them, anyway.”_

_“You’re telling me.” Manjoume took the offered cone, waiting patiently as Daichi paid._

_They continued their walk, their conversation continuing to be filled with gossip of the various things in their life. Every now and then, his brothers would come up in conversation, only to have one of them mock them in that pretentious air the older Manjoume boys carried themselves with._

_Daichi leaned closer, resting his chin on Manjoume’s shoulder. He eyed the ice cream, wiggling his eyebrows as he was looked at. “Can I have a taste?”_

_“Why didn’t you buy yourself one?” Manjoume asked, his tone humorous to match his smile._

_“It tastes better when I steal it from you.”_

_Chuckling, Manjoume offered the cone. As Daichi leaned forward, Manjoume pushed the tower of cold sweetness forward, smearing it across his lips and cheeks. He pulled back, shocked by the cold and how Manjoume had deceived him like this. The shock wore off quickly when his boyfriend stepped forward, kissing and cleaning up the mess he made away. The kiss that followed made his knees weak and he wrapped his arms around his waist._

 

 

 

 

_It was late._

_Daichi drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch, eyes never wavering from the wall clock. The second hand ticked by ridiculously slow, each movement having the speed that was worse than a snail’s. It wasn’t like him to be this late and not call him. Even if it was only an hour or ten minutes, Daichi would get a call to let him know. Because he liked to know that Manjoume was safe, liked to know that he was going to be okay until he got home._

_When the door opened, Daichi practically jumped out of his seat. Manjoume trudged through the door, dropping his keys on the small table and chucking his coat off. Daichi stepped towards him, wringing his hands together. He had never seen Manjoume look this down before. Like the weight of the world was back on his shoulders, trying to make him buckle under it while Manjoume tried to fight it back--struggled to try and keep himself from falling to his knees._

_“How was work today, honey?” Daichi asked, stepping forward to hang Manjoume’s coat up._

_Manjoume said nothing, moving past Daichi as if he was a ghost. Seeing this sent a pang through Daichi's heart. He had never been this way to Daichi before. Usually, Manjoume would get right into a discussion about what his day entailed--every single detail and he left nothing out. Why was he now?_

_Daichi did his best to think positive. Manjoume had a bad day, that was all. He had such a bad day that he just wanted to relax first before talking. If that was the case, then Daichi was fine with that. He’d wait as long as Manjoume wanted him to._

_They sat on the couch, Manjoume instantly melting into the expensive fabric. Daichi continued to watch him, taking in his tired and beaten look. Were those lines always under his eyes? He took such pride in his appearance that it was hard to tell if Daichi imagined them or not. But they were there, clear as day. Manjoume raised a hand and ran it down his face, Daichi following the movement with his eyes._

_“Jun, do you want to talk about it…?” Daichi whispered, leaning a little closer to him._

_He jumped, seemingly unaware that Daichi was even next to him. It was another pang in his chest. Sitting up, Manjoume let out a deep sigh. “I’m going to take a shower and head to bed…”_

_“Don’t you want to eat something first? It’s well past dinner time.”_

_“Not tonight, Daichi…”_

_It was hard to pretend that it didn’t hurt. Right now, it felt like a thousand shards of glass were prickling through Daichi's skin, cutting deep through his muscle and straight to his bones. A sensation that was so real, he had to check to make sure that he wasn’t actually bleeding. But Daichi could feel the pain in his chest and knew deep down that something was wrong. Manjoume may not tell him what it is now and probably never will._

_But he knew that something was not right._

 

 

 

 

_“Jun, talk to me!”_

_“There’s nothing to talk about, Daichi!”_

_He was lying. Every bone in Daichi's skeletal system told him otherwise. Which was strange, because Manjoume never lied to him. Sure, small white lies that couldn’t hurt anyone, but that was different from the lie he was hearing now. Whether or not he was trying to hide it, Daichi saw right through it. He just needed to find a chip in Manjoume’s defenses and get him to open up and talk to him._

_Like they used to._

_Like when they used to talk for hours on end or go for long walks._

_Things that they no longer did since that night over a month ago. Since then, he had seen Manjoume drift further and further away from him. Daichi felt lost at sea, reaching out and shouting for Manjoume who left on the only boat that they had. A storm that whipped and lashed at him, sending his voice out to be heard by no one. He can’t recall a time where he felt warm anymore, the cold of the rain and ocean air chilling him until he was shaking._

_Feelings that Daichi felt in reality as much as he did mentally._

_Manjoume’s cold shoulder had cast him away, sleeping on the couch or as far from Daichi as possible. He always made it a point to get the spot at the edge, just so that he didn’t have to crawl over him when it was time to wake up. Too often Manjoume left for work too early and came home too late._

_Was Manjoume cheating on him? The thought crossed his mind more than Daichi cared to admit. If he was, he at least wanted to know. It would hurt, but at least Manjoume would be talking to him again._

_That’s all Daichi wanted--to hear Manjoume’s voice, sending beautiful and haunting melodies through him as he broke the news to him that there was someone else._

_“Jun, please--” He was pushed away, firm hands against his chest. It sent Daichi stumbled backward, eyes staring wide at his boyfriend. He only felt shocked that it happened._

_And he was not alone._

_Manjoume stared at him with wide eyes, his hands outstretched still. It was just a push, nothing more. They were never negatively physical with each other. Only gentle touches and kisses were ever passed between them._

_That was the catalyst and things escalated._

_Daily fights where they raised their voices._

_Things that didn’t need to be brought up but still were._

_Petty things were what Daichi called them._

_Manjoume called it ammo._

_It had gotten so bad that he couldn’t stand to be home anymore. Daichi stayed out just as late as Manjoume, if not later, residing in Asuka’s home until he deemed it safe to go back home. There was always a 50/50 chance that he came home at the wrong time. Either Manjoume would be awake and the fights would start or he’d be asleep, leaving Daichi to fall asleep on the couch._

_Months of this had passed between them until even the neighbors had started to get involved. No physical harm had come between them so they couldn’t do much. The neighbors protruding into their lives told them one thing:_

_It was time to break up._

_They did it silently and mutually. Items were packed away without either of them saying a word to each other. Keys were handed to the landlord, Manjoume let him keep the deposit, Daichi let him keep their small garden (he always had a better green thumb than him)._

_Manjoume was the first one to officially leave the apartment and he felt empty. Daichi ran his fingers over the wall they had painted together, feeling as hollow as the apartment was now. Asuka waited downstairs for him, waited to take him away from all the memories that resided in here._

_Daichi wanted to take a hammer and smash the walls apart. He wanted to break and shatter everything like the memories that were scattered throughout his mind. But at the same time, he wanted to stay here forever, letting the memories wash over him again and again like the tides of a shore. Because even if things didn’t work out well, one thing was for certain, something Daici felt so strongly that he knew he’d never be able to pick it up to toss away._

_He was still incredibly in love with Manjoume._

_Manjoume, the one who made him feel complete. Manjoume, the one who didn’t forget him or any special dates that involved him. Manjoume, the one who was by his side through thick and thin, deaths of his family members, all his promotions and achievements, all his shortcomings and failures._

_**Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume. Manjoume.** _

_The hole in his heart gaped open even more._

* * *

It was hard to ignore how much Daichi was hurting as he watched Manjoume at the altar. It was hard to ignore Manjoume staring him down, even as his future bride walked up the aisle towards him. It was hard not to think that it should have been him up there instead of _her_. Daichi didn’t even know who she was. An American choice of his brothers', no doubt. He fought the scowl that threatened to make his smile waver.

Daichi needed to be happy for Manjoume.

Daichi leaned against Asuka as the pastor spoke, the words going through one ear and out the other. He’d rather be anywhere else but here, staying only because his business was involved with the wedding. When the time came for their “I do’s”, he looked away. Being here for Manjoume’s wedding was painful enough. He couldn’t walk away, but the least Daichi could do was not witness it happening. Even if he could hear each and every word being dropped from their lips.

“I don’t.”

_What?_

Daichi opened his eyes and watched as Manjoume stepped away from his shocked and angry bride. He watched as Manjoume hurried down the aisle and straight for him. Their hands touched and he cursed himself--cursed himself _and_  Manjoume for the effect he still hadonr him.

“Come with me,” Manjoume whispered.

And he obeyed.

 

 

 

 

Somehow, they ended up at his flower shop.

Daichi stared at Mannjoume as he looked around, staring at the beautiful flowers that he had arranged. They were arranged to bring customers into the store and it worked every time. Even though they were only small bouquets, work was work and he was happy to take it.

“It’s all so beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

Manjoume ran his hand along delicate petals, hands still as gentle as when Daichi first met him. “You’ve improved a lot. I remember a time when you killed a cactus.”

The memory made Daichi smile. “I have my reasons for getting better. It’s a memory to all the lost souls of plants that died by my hands.”

“You’re lying.”

Daichi tried not to pout because Manjoume was right. That wasn’t his reason for improving in gardening and caring for flowers. Even after their breakup, he couldn’t let it go. Couldn’t let _Manjoume_  go in more ways than one. It’s why Daichi took up being a florist so that he didn’t have to part with something that connected him to Manjoume.

“Why’d you leave me?” Daichi whispered. He couldn’t bear keeping it inside anymore. It burned in the back of Daichi's throat, hurting him.

Manjoume became stock still, staring at the bouquet in front of him. “It was a mutual agreement, last that I recall.”

“ _Why did we break up?_ ” The question hurt to push out between his teeth. Daichi needed to know-- _needed_ to know what had happened all those years ago that forced them to split apart like that. “Was it your brothers?”

“No!” Manjoume responded, turning to him so quickly that the vase wobbled. He caught it quickly, making sure it remained upright before speaking again. “I never cared about what they thought of us being together. They could think it was wrong all they wanted and I wouldn’t have cared because I loved you so much.”

Just hearing those words had Daichi’s eyelids fluttering. During the dark hours of their rest, nestled underneath blankets, they would whisper it to one another. He loved hearing Manjoume say it, pretending that he couldn’t hear and ask him to repeat himself until Daichi was full of his love.

Still, more questions remained. “Were you cheating on me?”

Manjoume’s jaw dropped. “I can’t believe you would ask me that. Did you really think that I was cheating on you?” At Daichi’s shrug, he sighed. “Fair enough. No, I wasn’t cheating on you. I could never do something like that to you.”

“Then why?”

Another deep breath followed by a long exhale. “I honestly don’t remember too much. Work was so stressful and annoying. My brothers were on my ass for so many things.” Manjoume ran his fingers through his hair. “It wasn’t unfair to take it out on you, and I did. And I hate that I felt so _good_ afterwards; all the tension that built up inside me vanished whenever we fought. Even as I watched it destroy my relationship, I still let it keep going…”

Daichi shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears from welling up. It hurt to know that Manjoume had started their fights just so that _he_ could feel good.

“I practically crawled back to my brothers after we broke up,” Manjoume continued. “Swallowing my pride around them is _hard_ and I just needed someone to fall back to;, needed someone to help me forget for a bit.”

“And the girl?”

“Someone my brothers set me up with.”

Of course they did. They were always up to something, weren’t they?

“I don’t _want_ her, though.”

Manjoume moved on shaky legs until he was close. His hands shook as he grabbed the lapels of Daichi’s coat. He buried his face into his neck and inhaled deeply. Daichi’s knees buckled and he gripped the edge of the counter, trying to keep his balance.

This couldn’t be happening. Daichi was dreaming still. Upstairs in his warm bed, dreaming of times that were no longer possible to relive in places other than his dreams.

“Please give me another chance…”

All his resolve was gone with two simple words, “ _Of course_.”

Because throughout the years and his changes, he always loved Manjoume.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this prompt idea I found! I can't find it, but I remember the lines being something like "character a is delivering the flowers to character b's wedding. They use to date." Or at least something like that. Forgive me. I'm running on three hours of sleep, so I can't guarantee the quality. I mean, I like it at least...
> 
> Of Bitter Rivals will be updating soon! uwu


End file.
